


最好的时候

by huajuanhuajuan



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, pregnant oswald
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huajuanhuajuan/pseuds/huajuanhuajuan





	1. Chapter 1

这可能是哥谭最好的时候。  
新市长走马上任，一扫腐败的风气，犯罪率下降，经济复苏。  
这可能是哥谭最坏的时候。  
黑帮蓄势待发，阿卡姆的出院率创下新高，布鲁斯·韦恩离开哥谭，号称前往海外留学，但持各种阴谋论的媒体已开始了天花乱坠的猜测。

刑警队长吉姆·戈登的眉间就像上了一把锁，四年来一刻也没有舒展开过，连女友小莱在身后叫他，都装不出个愉快的表情来回应。  
“吉姆，”小莱路过沙发，伸手拍着靠枕，将它们拍得蓬松一些，又抬起头来打量房间的采光，“我们是不是该换个窗帘了？”  
“你高兴的话。”吉姆总是愿意挤出他仅有的别扭微笑，展示给爱人。  
“也许把整个家都重新装修一下，让它看上去更温馨，更……适合孩子。”小莱温柔地看着吉姆。  
“孩子？”吉姆抬起头来。  
他和小莱曾有过孩子，但那时……那时出了些事，小莱离开了他，并失去了胎儿。之后，吉姆抛弃一切找到她，重拾了他们的生活，可是由于那次事件，小莱再也无法怀孕了。  
“我是说，领养一个孩子，”小莱眉目弯弯，“在那之前，我们起码要让这个家能入调查员的法眼……”  
“小莱，”吉姆扶住小莱的双肩，看着她的眼睛，“这真的是个非常好的想法，但我需要考虑。”  
“考虑？难道你不想有个孩子？”小莱的眼神变了，“难道你觉得，除了孩子，还有任何东西可以改变现在我们之间的冷淡关系吗？”  
“小莱，你听我说……”吉姆想说，不是他冷淡，只是他忙于工作。  
“我知道你要说什么，”小莱挣脱了他的双手，“那份工作，让你发疯，也让我发疯。等我有了孩子，我就辞去警局的职位，找个收入高的医生工作，我要为孩子而活。”  
吉姆无言以对，他深知对小莱的亏欠，也渴望有个自己的孩子，只是……只是他还有个难言之隐，一个埋藏了四年的秘密，像身体里的痼疾沉疴，静待着，随时取走他的性命。

哈维·布洛克自以为知道搭档的所有秘密，因为吉姆·戈登是他见过的最不会掩饰心事的人。但有一件事，他一直都没弄明白。四年来，吉姆时常需要布洛克帮他在小莱那里打个掩护，然后不知所踪。布洛克不是没有怀疑过搭档对爱情的忠贞，但吉姆的种种表现实在不像是个有第二恋情的男人，反倒像是连第一恋情都没有了的中年危机者。在布洛克理解范围之外的东西往往不在他的过问范围之内，所以这些年，他一句多余的话也没有提过。  
然而吉姆倒像是憋不住了，在车里，他几度欲言又止，逼得布洛克不得不开口：“怎么？你是痔疮犯了还是什么？”  
“我有个孩子。”  
吉姆的话震得布洛克掉了下巴，干瞪着眼什么也说不出来。  
“哈维，我有个孩子。”吉姆重复了一遍。  
“老他妈的天爷啊！”布洛克抓着胡子把下巴复位，然后就是摘下帽子，扇走冷汗，“你这混球！”  
“不是你想的那样的，哈维，”吉姆叹了一口气，“我没有背叛小莱，那是五年前，她离开我的时候……”  
“那时候你落魄得像只漫天飞舞的塑料袋，”布洛克的俏皮话又回来了，“差点儿死在监狱，事情一茬接着一茬，我可不觉得你有那闲工夫去找姑娘。”  
“不是姑娘，哈维……”吉姆难以启齿，“是企鹅。”  
布洛克恍惚了一瞬：“什么？”  
“企鹅人，奥斯瓦尔德·科博波特，他进过阿卡姆疗养院，记得吗？雨果·斯特兰奇在他的病人身上做试验，我们一度为那些改造人们头疼了好久……因为企鹅出院较早，我们一直以为他没有被改造过，这是错的，雨果博士对他进行了改造，让他能怀孕生子，连他自己都不知道。”  
“那……”布洛克觉得信息量有点大，“那你……你们……是怎么？”  
“我们有过一次，”吉姆低下头，“在我离开哥谭，去找小莱之前。”  
“天啊！”布洛克捶了一下方向盘，“吉姆！你是什么时候知道你有孩子的？”  
“我和小莱回到哥谭之后，一对‘夫妇’暗中联系了我，我才知道她的存在。我开始是不相信的，但他们提出亲子鉴定，我做了，结果让我哑口无言，她是我的亲骨肉，我不能就这么抛开她。但那时小莱的新生活才刚刚开始，我不知道怎么向她开口，就隐瞒了下来，只是抽空去看看孩子。”  
“她？”布洛克问，“是个女儿？”  
“是啊，”吉姆苦涩地笑，“是个女儿。”  
“企鹅怎么说？”  
吉姆摇摇头：“他没出现过。那对假父母是他雇来的，我一向只同他们打交道，只是照看孩子生活，再无其他。”  
布洛克看似认真地沉吟了一会儿，道：“吉姆，我不知道你怎么想，但你不能把一个孩子放在企鹅身边，至少自己的孩子不行。”  
吉姆深有同感。但布洛克接下来说：“你要感谢我文笔不咋地，兄弟，不然我一定用你的经历写书。”

想要联系企鹅，这事儿不容易，毕竟吉姆已经五年没有见过他。葛楚（女孩的名字）的“父母”也一直接收来自奥斯瓦尔德的单线联系，根本不清楚他的行踪。无奈，吉姆只得麻烦他们在见到奥斯瓦尔德时，代为转告自己想收养葛楚一事。  
吉姆与他们打交道多年了，知道他们是一对真夫妻，男的叫卡尔，女的叫康妮。卡尔喜欢在房子里扔飞镖，身上总带着一种特定品牌的烟味；康妮喜欢逛家具店，买回各式各样五彩缤纷的瓷器。他们尽职尽责地做着这份“亲生父母”的工作，而这恰恰是吉姆领养葛楚的最大障碍。  
话说回来，卡尔是在哪里工作来着？吉姆记不清了，也许下次去的时候顺口问问。  
不用等到下次了，吉姆在报纸上看到了卡尔的消息。原来他是哥谭化工厂的工人，周一下午，死于化工厂爆炸事故。  
而事件发生还没超过一周，康妮就在药店中被抢匪误杀。案件发生时，女孩就在她的身边。  
葛楚短暂地到过警局做笔录，布洛克看到了她，很快跑来对吉姆说：“那是不是你的女儿我不知道，但她可真一看就是企鹅生的。”  
他说的没错，葛楚遗传了奥斯瓦尔德强大的基因，不论是丑陋的鼻子、漆黑的头发，还是灰蓝的眼睛，都与奥斯瓦尔德一模一样。  
“你得好好给她攒整形手术的钱了，她那鼻子，够同龄人从小学嘲笑到大学了。”布洛克说。

接下来的一切顺利得令人发指，葛楚成了孤儿，调查员登门拜访，他和小莱通过了审查，很快，一个黑发的意大利裔女孩来到他的门前。  
吉姆深吸了一口气，女孩张口便哭。小莱抱着她安慰：“没事了，你到家了，会没事的……”  
吉姆缓缓走进厨房，试图理清思绪，也许他是提出了领养的要求，但这之后发生的那些都不是他想要的！两条突然停止的生命，一个骤失双亲的孩子，有一双手在推动着这一切，仿佛在用最残忍的方式讽刺：如你所愿。  
小莱还不知道葛楚的身份，如果她知道了，又该怎么解释？  
吉姆察觉到陌生的脚步声，右手不由自主地摸向枪套，回头，对上灰蓝双眸。葛楚披着柔软的黑发，看着他，小声说道：“她不会发现的。”  
“什么？”吉姆问，甚至没能顾得上松开枪套上的手。  
“奥斯瓦尔德叔叔都告诉我了，她不会发现我们认识，”小女孩苍白的脸上，刚才的泪痕还历历在目，“也不会知道你是我爸爸。”  
“什么，你说什么？”吉姆方寸大乱，“他告诉你了什么？他还说了什么？”


	2. Chapter 2

“吉姆，听说你当爸爸了。”  
“什么？没有！”吉姆本能地否认，回头，看到警察局长一张莫名其妙的脸。  
“你和小莱不是领养了个女孩？”局长扬了一下手里的文件，“这是小莱的辞职报告。”  
“哦，”吉姆松下一口气来，“是啊，她说想照顾孩子，所以……”  
“警局的那点薪水确实不够啊，”局长笑呵呵地，“我回头就批下来。”

小莱很快找到了理想的工作，似乎是很久之前就联系好了的。薪水总是与辛苦成正比，吉姆总觉得已经好几天没和小莱坐下来好好地说几句话了，每每早上摸到咖啡壶，发现里面空空如也，有时还残留着昨天的污垢。  
吉姆从不在这方面苛责伴侣，他对生活的要求不高，每当忙完案子回来，即使家里停电漏水，缺衣少食，垃圾满地……他也能一头倒在沙发上呼呼大睡。  
但现在有了孩子，一切就不一样了。吉姆气喘吁吁，把拷上手铐的犯人塞进后座，看一眼手机，已经漏接了好几个小莱的电话。  
吉姆打回去，小莱在电话里说道：“你去幼儿园接一下葛楚吧，我实在走不开。”  
“好的，好的，是哪家幼儿园来着？”吉姆答应下来。  
“现在的孩子啊，”犯人竟然在后座感叹起来，“就不能自己从幼儿园回家吗？我像他们那么大的时候，都帮邻居太太给她的情人送信赚钱了。”  
“闭嘴！”布洛克代吉姆吼道。  
把犯人关进铁笼，吉姆看了一下时间，还足够，他松了一口气。  
“要我送你吗？”布洛克好心地问。  
“不用了，我自己去就可以。”  
“说起来，那孩子怎么样？”  
“什么怎么样？”吉姆觉得布洛克这问题蹊跷，“就是个孩子，和普通的孩子一样。”  
“嘿如果我当年是从我爹的下面伸出头来的，我可不会叫自己‘普通’好么？”布洛克嬉笑道。  
“就别再打趣我了。”吉姆无奈地偏偏头。  
布洛克的表情突然严肃起来：“你不会真的相信那孩子的父母是因事故和意外而死吧？”  
“当然不信，但我没有证据。”吉姆道。  
“你得找到企鹅，和他谈谈，他可不能再这么办事了，”布洛克道，“注意对孩子的影响，懂吗，影响。”  
“他没露过面，我怎么找他？”吉姆道。  
“法尔科内，”布洛克提醒他，“现在他重回哥谭之王宝座，找人应该不难，而你和你父亲同他都有渊源……”  
“如果法尔科内能找到企鹅，早就一枪崩了他了，”不等布洛克说完，吉姆便道，“企鹅不露面，就是在躲法尔科内。”  
布洛克歪了歪脖子，面部肌肉抽搐了一下，提出一个大胆的设想：“也许企鹅确实被一枪崩了，你知道？你从没见过他本人，又怎么知道同你联系的是真的企鹅呢？”  
吉姆被他弄愣了，但又记挂着去幼儿园，不得不赶快中止了这场对话。“不会的，”他尴尬地笑道，“应该不会的。”

这家幼儿园是小莱挑的，说是设施齐全，又比原来的近。吉姆到得不算晚，葛楚和其他同样等待父母来接的孩子在教室里围成一圈，玩着拼插玩具。  
吉姆从玻璃窗外往里看，见女孩儿和新同学一起说笑玩耍，暗暗放下一点心——她的确是个普通的孩子。  
“先生，你是？”一位身材微胖、面容和蔼的女性走到吉姆身边。  
“我叫吉姆·戈登，是葛楚的养父。”吉姆突然找到了点儿做父亲的感觉，不得不说这滋味不错。  
“哦，你好，戈登先生，我叫凯特琳，是葛楚的老师，我有些事情要和你说，”她看上去有点意外，“我本来以为汤普金斯医生会来的。”  
“小莱今天太忙，”吉姆道，“请问是什么事呢？”  
“麻烦你到我办公室来一趟吧，戈登先生。”凯特琳说。  
“叫我吉姆就好。”  
幼儿园老师的办公室也充满童趣，大片的色彩重叠着，几何形状的笔筒和书架让人不由得不多看两眼。凯特琳的办公桌和警察的办公桌一样，也是堆满了各种东西，她给戈登倒茶来时，几乎找不到地方放茶杯。  
戈登把茶杯抓在手里，看那上面的卡通图案。凯特琳拉开抽屉，取出一张纸：“这是葛楚画的画。”  
“是吗？”戈登笑道，“她画得怎样？”  
“普通，”凯特琳答道，显然没有心情与戈登客气，“这个年龄的绘画天才毕竟很少。她的线条和色彩就是四岁孩子的水准，题材也很普通，孩子们都喜欢画父母。”  
“是吗？”不知为何，吉姆非常高兴。  
“但是她画出来是这样的。”凯特琳把画递过桌子，吉姆连忙接住。  
这张画笔触稚嫩，但还是能看出画上画着两个人，一个男人，一个女人。男人是横着画的，头与身体分开；女人是斜着画的，胸口一处黑洞，身下一大滩血泊。  
凯特琳交叉了双手，谴责一般地看着吉姆。吉姆理解她，也许她一整天的心情都被这张画毁掉了。  
“我……呃……她……”吉姆组织了一下语言，“她的亲生父母死于意外……尤其是母亲死亡时，她就在旁边，目睹了一切……”  
“我不知道领养机构是怎么说的，”凯特琳打断他，“但你们得带她去看心理医生。她才4岁，需要大人的帮助。”  
“我很抱歉，”吉姆也不知道自己为什么要道歉，“小莱……呃，汤普金斯医生就有心理咨询的资质，她可以先和孩子聊一聊。”  
“那就最好。”凯特琳公事公办地结束了谈话。

就因为一张画，吉姆刚刚放松的心情又沉重下来。现在，小莱在葛楚的房间里，房门关着。吉姆坐不住，在门前来回踱步。  
小莱开门看到他，莞尔一笑：“用得着么？你快去睡啊。”  
“怎么样？”吉姆向前跨出一步。  
“嘘，”小莱示意他噤声，“她睡着了。”  
他们回到自己的房间，小莱主动说：“她很好，不用担心，可能受了点刺激，但她很坚强，会好起来的。”  
“很好？”吉姆不能信服，“那张画，能叫很好？”  
“吉姆，那只是张画，”小莱看起来十分放松，似乎刚才的谈心确实进行得不错，“她是个孩子，她只是在用自己的方式倾诉。”  
吉姆不懂这些，他选择相信小莱。  
“感觉怎么样，当父母？”小莱笑着问他。  
吉姆被问得有些不自在：“能有什么不一样，就是当父母呗。”  
“她是个好孩子。”小莱说。  
吉姆噎了一下，没说出什么。  
“这周末我有时间，我们一起带她去游乐园玩，怎么样？”  
“我看可以。”吉姆想了想，说。

第二天上班前，吉姆去了一趟阿卡姆。半路他下了一趟车，从报摊上买了一份《哥谭日报》。  
出示了证件之后，护士领着吉姆走在走廊上。远处的病房传来喧闹、尖叫和怒吼声，更衬得这里安静出奇。  
吉姆将报纸卷成一个纸筒，随着步伐，有节奏地在大腿上拍动。  
拍打声在一扇紧闭的铁门前停下。  
门上挂着信息卡，上面潦草地写着：  
编号 CR3948  
姓名 爱德华·尼格玛  
诊断 强迫症、多重人格症


	3. Chapter 3

“你好，尼格玛，病号服很适合你。”吉姆坐到桌前，爱德华·尼格玛，或者说，谜语人，坐在他的对面，坐在固定的椅子上，双腿被紧紧地锁着。  
尼格玛曾是吉姆的同事，当年的吉姆顶多认为这位鉴证人员有些怪异，怎么也没想到他会走上犯罪的道路，还与企鹅结下了非比寻常的友谊。  
即使在阿卡姆，尼格玛也与其他病人截然不同，他异乎寻常的温顺、谦和，让人简直觉得这防卫森严的橡皮牢房太过多虑。  
“给你带了礼物。”吉姆没等尼格玛开口，把哥谭日报摊开，翻到填字游戏那一页，从桌面上推过去。  
橡皮病房里是没有笔的，尼格玛的双手也被拷在桌面上。吉姆看见苍白脸孔上的黑色眼珠在疾速地颤动，上下睫毛碰撞了几次，已把字谜扫完。  
“我需要企鹅的消息。”正是因为曾与面前的恶魔共事，所以吉姆知道与他交流的方法，他必须开门见山，不然就会被带入一个个无尽的谜题里，错失方向。  
“企鹅生活在南极。”尼格玛咧开嘴，笑了。  
“你知道我说的是谁，”托五年前阿卡姆大越狱的福，面对这类精神失常恶棍，吉姆已经不再像从前一样烦躁，“告诉我他在那儿。”  
“我们中自由的那个是你，”尼格玛迅速收起笑容，“我在这儿能知道的，只有早餐换了厨师——我还以为这里的面包不会更难吃了呢。”  
吉姆忍不住露出一抹自得的微笑：“是吗？我相信他们总会给你看电视的吧。”  
“所以，我又能回答你什么呢？”  
“你和企鹅私交甚笃，”吉姆道，“以你对他的了解，也许能猜到他藏在哪儿。”  
“雄性企鹅孵蛋的时候，”尼格玛突然大声说，“会背对寒风，弯下颈项，一动不动，不吃不喝地站立六十多天。”  
站在尼格玛身后的强壮护士可能没注意到，吉姆的瞳孔瞬时缩小。  
尼格玛露出玩味的微笑，尽其所能地向前探着身子，用耳语般的音调，道：“你呢？戈登探长？”  
吉姆的脸红一阵白一阵，这下他更加确定，尼格玛和奥斯瓦尔德的确过从甚密，但除此之外，没有实质的收获。  
吉姆突然有了一种不安，他隐隐地觉得，尼格玛和奥斯瓦尔德之间有着联系，但在目前的环境下，这不可能，他想不出他们能用什么方法，但就是觉得有。  
吉姆起身，做出要走的样子：“不给我出个谜语吗，尼格玛？”  
尼格玛的脸部抽搐了几下，看得出来，内心挣扎得很痛苦。  
吉姆走到门边，尼格玛突然大喊道：“我以天为盖，以地为床，我最娇弱，也最茁壮，我的家族遍布世界，各自拥有不同的模样，我是谁？”  
吉姆松下一口气，满意地回头，道：“谢谢，尼格玛。”  
“你们什么时候能把我这病治好？”尼格玛对护士吼道，显得十分懊丧。

吉姆回到警局，迎面就被布洛克甩了一脸的文件。  
“你跑到哪去了？难道想靠我一个人写完这些报告？”  
“哈维，帮我猜个谜语吧，”吉姆道，“我以天为盖，以地为床……”  
“你是哥谭的流浪汉，”哈维不走心地答道，继续说，“报告……”  
吉姆试图让他听完整段谜语，但这一切都被突如其来的新闻打断了。  
“你们快来看啊！”楼下的警察聚集到同一面电脑屏幕前，开始咋咋呼呼的议论。局长突然从办公室里走出来，对着吉姆和布洛克招手：“进来！”  
他们进了局长办公室，里面的电视上正播放着市长讲话，“哥谭市长正式向黑帮宣战。”滚动字幕如是说。  
“我们艰难地走到今天，哥谭崛起的每一级阶梯上，都沾有我们的汗水、泪水和鲜血……而黑帮是哥谭的毒瘤，与我们争做这座城市的主人……我再也不想看到，我们的人民，迫于无奈，向强盗弯腰……清除黑帮，为了人民得到他们应得的；为了这座城市得到它所应得的！也让恶人得到他们应得的……”  
“哦，狗屎，”哈维听不下去了，揉了揉内眼角，“他也不跟警察局商量一下，就这么下战书了？反正到时候不是他冲在前面吃子弹。”  
“这位市长倒是很有胆量。”吉姆不无敬佩地评价道。  
电视上的市长还在激情演说，屏幕下方按照惯例打出他的名字：林肯·马奇。

法尔科内不是轻举妄动的人，或许他在思考对策，或许只是以按兵不动来衬托市长的年轻幼稚小儿科。对警察局来说，一切如常。布洛克是这么说的：“莫非你还期待什么高昂的士气不成？”  
“你是为了什么当警察的？”吉姆不解。  
“为了养老金，怎么了？”布洛克理直气壮，“如果英年早逝，那一切就没意义了，懂了吗？”  
吉姆露出郁闷的表情，布洛克则拍了一下他的胸口，道：“兄弟，我知道你是个有追求有理想的人，但是现在你有家庭了，你还有个孩子，凡事多想想，不要那么容易脑热。”  
吉姆这才想起，他答应了小莱，周末陪她一起，带葛楚去游乐园的事。

连吉姆都能看得出来，葛楚对游乐园兴趣缺缺。但小莱做了母亲之后，总有一种奇怪的误解，她对女孩无微不至的照料，就像照料一个刚回到人类社会的狼孩，就好像葛楚的从前，并没过过什么正常的儿童生活似的。她以为葛楚的表现是怯懦与生涩，但在吉姆看来，那双蓝眼睛里透露出的分明是厌倦和习以为常。  
葛楚昂首信步，像视察一样在游乐园里绕着圈，根本不需要养父母的带领，仿佛这儿是她的领地。  
她终于对一件东西表示出兴趣了，吉姆简直要在心里谢天谢地。她盯着卖气球的小丑头顶的方向，指着那儿大喊：“小鱼！”  
“你想要小鱼气球？”小莱蹲在她身边。  
葛楚乖巧地点点头，小莱马上说：“我去买。”  
“我去买吧。”吉姆道。  
“不，我去吧，你看好她，”小莱看着吉姆，“这点小事你能做到的，对吧？”  
吉姆讪笑，拜托，他可是保护过市长，看护一个小孩还不是不在话……下？  
等等，就在一回头的刹那间，葛楚去哪儿了？  
吉姆冷汗悬额，慌忙四顾寻找。她跑不远，这周围有一片草坪，一个喷泉，一架滑梯，和……  
吉姆看到了那个地方，“尖叫隧道”，哥谭孩子们的试胆胜地。黑黢黢的山洞朝着吉姆敞开，洞口是穿着黄蓝色制服的售票员。  
“嘿！你没买票，不能进去！”售票员拦住吉姆。  
“你有没有看到一个孩子走进去？”吉姆慌乱地回头看一眼小莱的背影，然后抓住售票员的衣服。  
“孩子？进去的孩子多了！”  
“一个女孩，黑头发，蓝眼睛！”  
“爹地，”一个悦耳稚嫩的声音传来，“爹地，我在这儿。”  
吉姆朝下看见，葛楚站在洞口，手里抓着气球，大眼睛怔怔地望着他。  
吉姆顾不上第一次被叫“爸爸”的尴尬了，急忙放开售票员，蹲下抱住葛楚：“你可不能自己一个人乱跑，知道吗？”  
售票员莫名其妙地被抓了衣领，还是心有不甘：“嘿，以后看好你自己的小孩，好吗？干我们这行的不容易……”  
“你的气球是哪来的？”吉姆注意到，葛楚如愿拿上了小鱼气球，“你遇上小莱阿姨了？”  
他回头，看见小莱正拿着气球向这边走来。葛楚接下来的话，让他的心不免一颤。  
“奥斯瓦尔德叔叔给我的。”  
“什么？”吉姆双目圆瞪，“你从哪里……他在里面？”  
等不到葛楚点头，吉姆站了起来。从这里往洞里看，只有无尽蔓延的黑暗。他顾不上许多，准备抛下葛楚冲进去……  
“吉姆！”  
一声呼喊让他回了魂，小莱拿着气球，满脸狐疑地出现在他面前：“你们怎么会到这儿来，害我差点找不到你们。那个气球是你买的吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

正在吉姆窘迫之时，他的手机及时地响了起来，接听之后，吉姆神色大变：“马奇市长被枪击，现在正在医院，我得赶过去。”  
“我和你一起去！”小莱道。  
“你带葛楚回去。”吉姆轻柔地扶住她的肩。小莱似乎这才想起，自己已不再供职警局。  
“好吧，你路上小心。”  
吉姆点点头，匆忙地离开游乐园，坐进车里，手握方向盘，呆坐了几秒钟。他总觉得有些不对劲，车里的环境，好像哪里变化了。  
后视镜照出后座上的一团不明物体，吉姆的心脏一震，猛地回头，才发现那是葛楚一路上抱着的玩具熊，正脸冲下趴在皮质椅套上。那熊是小莱特地买给她的，吉姆本担心葛楚不喜欢玩具熊这类东西，伤了小莱的心，谁料她抱到熊后就不撒手，小莱高兴坏了。  
吉姆松了一口气，自嘲地笑了一下，从位子上挪开，抓过车后座的玩具熊，想把它摆正放到副驾驶座上。当他让玩具熊面朝自己，很快便发现了不对劲的地方。  
本该作为熊眼睛的装饰物被抠掉了，取而代之的是两粒彩色图钉，稳稳地扎在原本眼睛的位置。这画面让吉姆不寒而栗，他犹豫了一下，向车窗外探头，希望小莱会出现在视野里。  
布洛克打电话来催了，吉姆不再想别的，扔下玩具熊，发动汽车。

“怎么这么久才来？”医院走廊里，布洛克远远地迎上来。  
“我也有人生的，好吗？”吉姆不满地说。  
“是啊，我忘了，你现在可是老婆孩子热炕头啊。”布洛克偏着脑袋嘲讽。  
吉姆习惯了他的说话方式，停在走廊边：“告诉我是什么状况。”  
“市长在市孤儿院门前发表讲话时被放了一冷枪，”布洛克简单地描述着，“子弹取出了，正送去分析，市长本人没有大碍。”  
“有人目击到凶手的长相吗？”  
哈维叹了一口气：“没有。市长的团队似乎都认为是法尔科内派人干的，因为，你知道的，他向黑帮下的那张战书。”  
吉姆两手叉腰，在想心事：“如果不是法尔科内呢？如果是……第三方呢？”  
“你说的是……”  
“企鹅。”吉姆冷着脸，说出这个名字。  
布洛克似乎是想笑，但没笑出来。“企鹅为什么要这么做呢？”  
“挑起法尔科内和市长之间的战争，坐收渔利。”吉姆表情阴沉。  
“但是企鹅已经很久没出现了。”  
“不，他出现了，今天……”  
“什么？”布洛克绕到吉姆正面，让他不得不看着自己，“你见到了企鹅？”  
“不是我，”吉姆躲避着搭档的目光，“是葛楚，她说她看见了奥斯瓦尔德。”  
“那孩子？”布洛克露出为难表情，“那孩子才多大？四岁？也许她只是……看见了什么……相像的东西。”  
吉姆摆着头，想要理清思绪：“我不知道，但我有直觉……”  
周围的环境突然变得嘈杂，身着白衣的护士们从他们身边成群掠过，像被惊飞的广场鸽。  
“快看那边！”  
顺着她们惊慌的目光，吉姆看见对面的楼顶上，有两个人影，在屋顶边颤颤巍巍，一样东西映着日光，闪得刺眼。  
不知怎么，吉姆最先看清的是那飘在空中，折射着异样光芒的小鱼气球，两只气球脱离牵绊，向上空升去。  
“那是什么楼？怎么上去！”吉姆揪住身边的一个护士，厉声问道。  
“那是，是我们的实验中心，顶楼有门，但是通常是不开……”护士被吉姆吓得结结巴巴。  
布洛克也认出了对面的人：“天哪，那孩子。”  
“小莱！”吉姆满脑子都是不祥的预感，他不敢也没时间去细想，跑得像一阵风。  
在大声的“我是警察”的呼喊下，他一路没有遇上任何阻碍，电梯在顶层打开，他很快找到通往顶层的楼梯，在吉姆将右脚踏上台阶的那一刹那，他看见，一抹颜色迅速坠落，在窗外由上而下地擦过，像一道满带恨意的刀伤。  
吉姆愣在那里。  
即使只有0.1秒，吉姆也能认出小莱，就像是最恐怖的噩梦成为现实，吉姆惊讶于自己竟然还能站立。  
他呆滞地望着通往楼顶的门，眼神阴沉，接着坚决地走了上去。  
高处的风很大，吉姆没有动摇分毫，他的脚步如铅一样沉，每一次拔腿都用了千斤力气， 他靠近那个站在边缘，似乎岌岌可危的孩童。  
“是你吗？”吉姆的枪口对准葛楚。  
葛楚转过身，幽蓝的眼睛盯着吉姆，黑色细软的头发松散开，在风里胡乱飞舞。  
“是你推她下去的，”吉姆已经不再是逼问，几乎已是结论，“是企鹅叫你这么做的吗，是不是！”  
不管他吼得多用力，那声音都传不到耳朵里，像是周身被蒙住一层屏障，他只能更大声、更用力地吼。  
“为什么！为什么！”  
他持枪的手剧烈地颤抖，但仍执拗地对准幼儿，手指紧压在扳机上，随时可以扣下。  
“吉姆！”布洛克大喊一声，从侧面扑倒了吉姆，“你疯了！”  
“是她！是她杀了小莱！”吉姆表现得的确像是疯了。  
“爸爸！”葛楚向吉姆跑了几步，一群护士立刻一拥而上，用毛毯把她包裹起来抱走。

布洛克留下足够人手保护市长，自己将吉姆带回警局。  
“你也想要个毛毯披披吗？”他们的座位上，布洛克问。  
“滚开，”吉姆疲倦地回答，他的五感又回来了，“我能去看看她吗？”  
“我可不建议你现在看。”布洛克说的是实话，从高空坠下的小莱的尸体，只能带给吉姆更大的刺激。  
“她们怎么会到医院来，我叫她回去的！”吉姆抱住头，泪水这时才喷薄而出。  
布洛克把椅子搬到他旁边来，默默地坐下，什么也不说。  
“是她，是她干的，”吉姆擦了一把鼻子，“你知道吗，是她，她今天见到了企鹅，一定是企鹅让她……”  
吉姆说不下去了。  
布洛克并不愿意相信吉姆的话：“目击者都说，是小莱自己失足掉下来的。”  
“目击者是站在旁边亲眼看到的吗？”吉姆的语气急促起来，“还是站在对面的楼上看见的？那种距离，他们怎么会知道现场发生了什么？如果不是那孩子，小莱怎么会到医院来？这绝不可能是意外，绝不可能！”  
“吉姆，吉姆！”布洛克将手搭上吉姆的肩膀，低声，放稳语气，“确实没有人近距离目击一切，但在场的所有人都亲眼目击到你用枪指着一个四岁的孩子！你该庆幸大楼的监控坏了，不然，如果视频流出去，你现在就已经不是个警察了！”  
“监控，”这句话让吉姆警觉，“为什么监控恰好坏在今天？是企鹅计划好的一切！”  
“医院的护士说那栋楼的监控起码已经坏了三四天。”布洛克道。  
“哈维，你不信任我？”  
“我想信任你，杰森伯恩，但是只有我信你没用，这他妈是现实！”

我们信任上帝。  
法官身后的墙上写着这句话，吉姆只觉无比可笑。  
“吉姆·戈登，基于以上证据，法庭收回你对养女的抚养权，你将强制参加心理咨询，直到医生认为你恢复稳定为止。”  
吉姆冷笑，稳定？如果停职和狗屁心理医生能让他稳定，那躺在棺材里的小莱算什么？  
他在小莱的葬礼上站到最后，站到连小莱的父母都离开，到整个墓园空无一人。他不得不反复地质疑这一切都是由自己所造成，这想法日日夜夜纠缠着他，而他当然不会向那所谓的心理医生透露分毫。  
天光逐渐昏暗，而吉姆仍然不想离开。  
“爸爸。”一声喊让吉姆的心往下沉。胸腔里就像有个无底的洞，他的心脏在里面持续下落，不见天日，也碰不着土地。  
葛楚无声地站在他的身边。大概是伤痛削磨了吉姆的敏锐，他竟完全没有注意到她的到来。  
看着她，吉姆毫无感觉，他想承认自己败了，又不知该对谁承认。  
“爸爸。”见他毫无所动，葛楚又叫了他一声，像一个明知受害者已死，却仍不停挥着刀的变态杀手。  
“你为什么在这儿？”  
吉姆想说的是，“你为什么来到这世上？”，但葛楚只理解了字面的意思。  
“奥斯瓦尔德叔叔送我来的。”她说。  
“奥斯瓦尔德？”  
吉姆似乎已如死水的心突然激起波澜，他向周围张望，果然看到不远的路边停着一辆黑色加长轿车，从轿车后面伸出一张吉姆诅咒着入睡的脸。  
“企鹅！”吉姆摸上腰间枪套，大步跑过去。  
奥斯瓦尔德仍梳着他一丝不苟的油亮的头发，穿着笔挺的浮夸西装，当吉姆绕过车头与他直面，突然惊得从枪把上松开了手。  
奥斯瓦尔德·科博波特，这位失踪已久的前哥谭之王，在他线条优雅的西装马甲之下，一个凸出的腹部如同身怀六甲，配上他手里的雨伞和滑稽的站姿，俨然一副憨厚可笑的企鹅模样。


	5. Chapter 5

吉姆愣了一下，然后便一步上前，双手揪住奥斯瓦尔德的衬衫领。  
“是你杀了小莱！”吉姆嘶吼道，“你还敢出现在这里！”  
像是早就料到了吉姆的反应，奥斯瓦尔德被揪得几乎双脚离地，喘气也遇到了一些困难，但依然语调平缓地回答：“我没有做任何伤害汤普金斯医生的事，吉姆，你要相信我。”  
吉姆选择不相信。  
“是你干的，你指示葛楚干的……”他在自责的泥沼里陷入太深，几乎溺亡，好不容易抓住了一根可以承担所有罪责的稻草，吉姆不愿撒手。  
“关于葛楚……”奥斯瓦尔德看上去是真的快被吉姆勒到窒息，不由自主地用手去掰吉姆的手指，“关于她，我们是该好好聊聊。”

吉姆坐在奥斯瓦尔德的轿车后座，努力想忘记自己刚才失控崩溃的画面。  
他压根没听进对方都说了什么，便突然丢开了奥斯瓦尔德，把自己摔倒了地上，开始失声痛哭。  
这一切都是他的错，不论他再怎么推脱，最终都是他的错。如果他没有同意收养孩子，如果他没有隐瞒葛楚的事，如果他压根就没有和奥斯瓦尔德……那这一切就都不会发生。  
另一侧的车门开了，葛楚先钻进来，坐在吉姆旁边，奥斯瓦尔德接着上车，从衣服上摘下一枚无意间沾上的白色花瓣。  
“我觉得小莱不会想接受你的献花。”吉姆冷冷地说。  
“花是以葛楚的名义献的，”挺着肚子的奥斯瓦尔德坐下之后，明显感到舒适许多，还露出得体的微笑，“汤普金斯医生一向对葛楚很好，我觉得这是葛楚应作的报答。”  
车辆缓缓开动，葛楚坐在吉姆和奥斯瓦尔德中间，难得地露出了孩童的神情，她亲昵地挽住奥斯瓦尔德的手臂，身体扭过来对着吉姆，甜甜地问：“爸爸今天和我们回家吗？”  
吉姆明显感受到了尴尬。他清了清嗓子，擦去脸上未干的泪痕，道：“我只是同意和你谈谈葛楚的事。”  
“是的，但我们需要个安静的地方。”奥斯瓦尔德道。

哥谭市植物园，泥土之下却别有洞天。  
“我以天为盖，以地为床，我最娇弱，也最茁壮，我的家族遍布世界，各自拥有不同的模样……我是植物，”吉姆想起这个谜语，“你和尼格玛果然在暗中联系，但是是怎么做到的？”  
“不要问我这样的问题，”奥斯瓦尔德打开暗门，葛楚熟门熟路地跑了进去，“你知道我不会回答。”  
吉姆又注意到一个问题，按照道理和法律，葛楚现在应该在政府的家庭服务部接受照顾，她为什么会在奥斯瓦尔德身边？不过他猜，这个问题，奥斯瓦尔德一样不会回答。  
趁葛楚消失在视线外，吉姆瞟了一眼奥斯瓦尔德隆起的腹部，说：“这个父亲是谁？我猜这是可以问的吧？”  
奥斯瓦尔德莞尔一笑：“这没有什么可保密的，但是事情并不是你想象的那样。”  
“你怎么知道我想象的是什么样。”吉姆嘴上仍不服输。  
他们走进暗门里，奥斯瓦尔德回身关上门，掩上机关。  
“人要懂得利用自己的天赋（gift），即使这天赋并不来自于上帝，而来自恶魔，”奥斯瓦尔德像是在回答问题，却又没回答什么，“我深谙黑帮自有的礼义，知道什么是他们真正重视的。这些无恶不作之人，却最在意亲缘，大概这就是天性，哪怕最凶恶的猛兽，也会对幼兽存有爱护之心。”  
“所以你就以此来作为要挟。”吉姆明白了。  
“吉姆，”奥斯瓦尔德歪着头，像是在宽慰着他什么，“她也是我的骨肉。”  
吉姆眯起眼睛，奥斯瓦尔德丢下一句“我去看一看葛楚再来”，便离开了。  
这里就像一间再普通不过的公寓，布置得简单却有生活气，有那么几件陈旧的意大利家具，可能标志着奥斯瓦尔德对母亲的怀念。  
吉姆开始沿着走廊深入，奥斯瓦尔德不知消失在哪扇门里，地下空间里弥漫着一股奇异香气，引诱吉姆越走越远。  
吉姆打开最深处的门，看见的是一片郁郁葱葱，在填满房间的盆栽和藤蔓之间，一名衣着火辣的红发美女在这个人工“丛林”间看向他。  
“戈登警探？”  
“你认识我？”吉姆十分确定，他不认识这个性感美人儿，如果他见过，不会不记得。  
“嗯……但你不认识我，哈哈，这可是太有趣了，”她兀自笑起来，突然又收起笑容，“你的状态不好，警探，你很……悲痛，愤怒，迷茫。”  
“你是怎么……”  
“不是我，是它，”美女抚摩着身边的一盆植物，“它能感受到人的能量，你看它的叶片，因你而卷曲了。”  
“你是谁？”直觉告诉吉姆，此人不简单，“你为什么在企鹅的地方？”  
“企鹅？”美女瞪大眼睛，“这里是我的地方，只不过需要一些……管理。哦，是企鹅带你来的，怎么，你们现在是‘快乐的一家人’了？”  
“才不！”吉姆下意识地皱起了脸。  
“令人难过，”美女给出评价，“你还是这么固执，警探。”  
“你是谁？”吉姆的警觉程度提高了许多，“你是什么时候认识的我？”  
“哦，很久以前了，警探，”美女款款向吉姆走来，“很久，以前……”  
吉姆的鼻窍中倏尔钻入一股香气，令他头晕目眩，接着便坠入到整个房间的绿色里去，什么都不知道了。

吉姆是被叫醒的，当他张开双目，那畸形而丑陋的鼻子就近在眼前，但同时，也令那对灰蓝色的眼珠前所未有地接近。  
“奥斯瓦尔德……”有那么一瞬间，吉姆还以为这是幻觉，或一场梦。  
已经不记得有多少次，他透过葛楚的眼睛，看到了另一个人，那些他想彻底忘记的东西，就总是忘不掉。  
“是我，吉姆，你没事了。”奥斯瓦尔德的声音温柔得像是魅惑。  
没事？到底怎样才算做没事？小莱死了，至死也没想到，凶手是她真心疼爱的一个女孩，而这女孩，竟是吉姆和企鹅人所生！  
吉姆·戈登，罪孽深重；吉姆·戈登，一无所有。  
这怎么能叫做没事？  
吉姆痛苦地闭上眼睛，宁愿自己永不醒来。  
“哦，吉姆，可怜的吉姆。”  
吉姆能感觉到，来自奥斯瓦尔德手指的抚摸，在皮肤上游走。接着更轻的触碰，该是奥斯瓦尔德的嘴唇。  
吉姆抬起手，将手指插进奥斯瓦尔德的发间。  
他是如此的一无所有，连恨的人都没有了。

一旦不去控制，事情就会理所当然地失去控制。  
奥斯瓦尔德亲吻吉姆的掌心，不断地低吟：“可怜的吉姆……”  
吉姆昏昏沉沉，像服用了致幻剂。当奥斯瓦尔德将他纳入自己火热的身体，在他身上颠动时，他感觉虚弱。奥斯瓦尔德膨大的肚皮在他眼前弹动着，吉姆的视线集中在上面的一条伤疤上，那是一道整齐的切口，历历在目缝合的痕迹。  
快感在脑中被放大，一阵阵地传导至全身，吉姆从肺底发出低吼，用力向上顶动，奥斯瓦尔德忽地大声呻吟。  
吉姆被本能驱使着，仿佛他的力量又回来了，但他依然觉得虚弱，无力且虚弱。  
“吉姆，啊，吉姆！”奥斯瓦尔德抓住吉姆的手，用力与他手指相扣，脖颈向上抬起，急促地呼吸。  
吉姆最终释放在奥斯瓦尔德的身体里，而奥斯瓦尔德不知什么时候早已射了。他缓慢地从吉姆身上挪下，手搭在裸露的肚皮上，靠在一旁。  
此时的吉姆逐渐清醒，那股香气越来越清晰。  
“你给我下药……”没等奥斯瓦尔德解释什么，吉姆跌跌撞撞地爬了起来，胡乱捡起地上的衣服，边往身上套，边冲出房间，沿着走廊，大步向入口走去。

奥斯瓦尔德没有追来，吉姆冲出密室，来到露天，外面的空气让他感觉好上许多，但头脑依然沉重。  
他不知是怎么回的家，倒在床上便大睡了一场——小莱过世后，他就没怎么有过睡眠——醒来后，吉姆在浴室的水流下站了许久，思考着下一步该怎么办。  
最后，他决定还是先去警局找布洛克。

布洛克看到他，似乎并不感到奇怪。  
“伙计，我就知道你会回来，但我正忙着，有人趁邓特检察官不在闯进了他的办公室。”  
“那是该别的组负责的案件，我们是管谋杀案的。”吉姆说。  
“还顺便杀了法院的警卫，你看这算谋杀案吗？”布洛克一边往警察局外走，一边揽上了吉姆，“来吧，咱们可以边走边说。”  
可是一路上，吉姆都不知道该怎么开口。而布洛克忙着不停接打电话，直到他们下车，走进法院时，吉姆的这位胡子搭档才想起来问他：“你要跟我说什么来着？”  
“企鹅，”吉姆深吸了一口气，“我知道他的藏身地点了。”  
“太棒了，带我去，”布洛克说，“就算找不到他和那几个案子的联系，至少可以带着他去法尔科内那儿领赏。”  
“我会把地址告诉你，但我不想再……见到他了。”吉姆的声音越来越低。  
“为什么？”布洛克一边问，一边打开案发现场的门。  
“狗屎……”吉姆居然抢在布洛克之前骂了出来。  
迎面的白墙上，陡然一枚绿色的“？”。


	6. Chapter 6

“都别动！”布洛克大叫一声，拦住跟在后面的鉴证人员，阻止他们踏入现场，“每一个细节都可能是谜语的一部分，先拍照保存，小心不要碰坏了！”  
吉姆卖力地敲了一下头，像是要击飞自己的脑袋：“一定是企鹅帮他越狱的，他一直在和谜语人秘密联系，虽然我还不知道是怎么做到的。”  
“那就好办了，”布洛克拍了一下吉姆的胳膊，“你知道企鹅的藏身之处，带我去找他，我一定要从他嘴里问出谜语人的下落来。”  
吉姆找不出反对的理由。  
布洛克让吉姆开车，路上还打了个电话给阿卡姆疯人院，确认一下谜语人越狱的事实。吉姆把车停在路边，告诉布洛克该如何找到通往地下的门。  
“你真的不准备和我一起去？”布洛克问他，得到肯定的眼神后说，“好吧，我去问他一点问题，只不过……告诉我，下面没有危险吧？”  
吉姆想了一下：“你可能需要一个防毒面罩……哈维！”  
“怎么？”布洛克转回身来。  
吉姆低下头，避开搭档的目光，表现出他的挣扎：“问他你想问的问题，不要逮捕他，那孩子……那孩子和他在一起。”  
“那孩子？”布洛克的眼睛里先流露出一瞬间的迷茫，接着便是狂怒，“你说那孩子？！你怎么能容忍……算了，我下去看看再说。”  
吉姆落寞而自责地坐在车里，任凭思维狂奔，身体却一动也不能动。  
“吉姆！”耳边传来布洛克的呼喊，吉姆有些诧异，他没想到布洛克会回来得那么快。  
“吉姆！”布洛克喊得相当卖力，是真的出事儿了的那种喊法，把吉姆乱成一团，裹在大脑上的思维冲散，吉姆朝车窗外看去。  
只见布洛克浑身沾满鲜血，怀里抱着怀孕的奥斯瓦尔德，而奥斯瓦尔德那圆滚滚的肚皮上，赫然是累累的刀伤，鲜血正从他捂着伤口的手指间向外渗着。  
吉姆神色大变，冲下车与布洛克一同将奥斯瓦尔德抬到车后座上，然后回到驾驶座，等布洛克在他身边坐定，就说：“我们去医院。”  
“不！不能去医院！”奥斯瓦尔德在后座突然叫了出来，声音是扭曲的，“法尔科内会知道，他会找到我！”  
“不去医院，我就只能把你扔在路边了，”布洛克回头道，“我可不想你死在我的车里。”  
“我知道一个地方，”奥斯瓦尔德大口地喘着气，“在中华街，我给你们指路，求你们了，不要去医院！”  
布洛克和吉姆互相对视了一眼，吉姆发动汽车。  
“发生什么事了？”吉姆问布洛克。  
“我怎么知道，我刚进门，就看到他倒在地板上，真是见了鬼了！”布洛克确实受到了惊吓，怀孕的企鹅也好，倒在血泊里的企鹅也好，都不是他期待会看到的。  
“谁干的？”吉姆瞟了一眼后视镜。奥斯瓦尔德肚子上的伤口多且深，看来一刀并不足以令行凶者解恨。  
“找到她……”奥斯瓦尔德虚弱地请求，“找到她，吉姆，找到葛楚。”  
吉姆的心凉到了底。  
那个黑头发的女孩是个恶魔，她本就不应该来到世上。  
“你是说你自己的女儿捅了你许多刀，然后她跑了？”布洛克的语气不像他表现出来的那样惊讶，“我一直说，不要逼孩子逼得太狠，要给他们温情和爱……你应该去哥谭图书馆借几本育儿书看看。”  
奥斯瓦尔德任他调侃，急促地吸进几口气，然后攒足力气道：“你们不明白事情的严重性！她跑出去，很可能会伤害到其他人！”  
“说得跟你在乎其他人的生命一样。”布洛克继续调侃。  
“我在乎的是葛楚！”奥斯瓦尔德浑身冷汗，连视线都无法那么集中了，“你以为，我想看着自己四岁的女儿，被关进阿卡姆吗？你们根本不知道那是什么地方……左转！吉姆！左转！”  
吉姆的嘴唇颤动了一下，向左打下方向盘。布洛克谴责地看了他一眼，仿佛在说：你还真听他的？  
吉姆无暇回应布洛克的目光，他满脑子都是那个问题，而该不该问，他不知道，仿佛一旦问出了口，他用所构建的爱恨就会离析，而支撑他的东西便不在了。

“唐医生诊所”。脏兮兮的灯箱挂在油腻腻的街道上，在拉面店和理发店之间，有一截向下的台阶。  
“就是这里！”奥斯瓦尔德勉强抬起身子，往车窗外望了一眼，接着大大松了口气，“唐医生，他是我的老相识，他会帮助我的。”  
布洛克坐在副驾驶上，老神在在地回过半个身子：“你能自己走进诊所吗？”  
奥斯瓦尔德无力回答，只能虚弱地瞪布洛克一眼。  
“看样子你得抱他下去了。”布洛克朝吉姆耸了耸肩。  
吉姆看得出布洛克的戏弄之意，他的咬肌动了动，打开车门走下去。  
就在关上车门的一瞬间，吉姆听到“咔哒”一声，那是车门上锁的声音，接着便是车窗升起。  
“哈维！”吉姆大吼，拍打着窗户，“你在干什么！”  
布洛克从控制面板上收回手，然后侧过头，道：“好了，企鹅，告诉我，尼格玛在哪里？”  
“我不知道！”奥斯瓦尔德恶狠狠地回答，然而已经没有多少气力在其中了。  
“那么你就得不到治疗，”哈维甚至掏出根口香糖，放进口中嚼了起来，表示自己有的是时间，“你自己选。”  
“吉姆……”奥斯瓦尔德求救地看向窗外。  
“哈维！他在失血！”吉姆砸得整台车都在震动，而布洛克依然不为所动。  
“慢慢想，”他说，“吉姆·戈登进不来，今天没有‘好警察’，只有‘坏警察’，企鹅，只有我和你。”  
奥斯瓦尔德尝试着坐起，可连胳膊都快要支不起来。  
“求求你，”奥斯瓦尔德开始哀求，“如果不接受治疗……我会死的……”  
布洛克很熟悉他的这一套，他还知道如果他坚持不理会，奥斯瓦尔德那张楚楚可怜的脸，会立刻转换成最阴毒的巫婆模样，向他发出锥心蚀骨的诅咒。  
但吉姆，显然还不够熟悉，此时的吉姆焦急得发自真心，如果奥斯瓦尔德想要的就是吉姆的关心，那么此时此刻，他完全可以瞑目了。  
“我真的不知道爱德华在哪里。”奥斯瓦尔德“无辜”的睫毛上，混合着汗水和泪水的液体沾在一起。  
“放屁，”布洛克简单地判断，“没有你的帮助，尼格玛绝对无法越狱。”  
“但他自由之后我就没有联系过他！”  
“这么说，你承认帮他越狱？”布洛克的脸上掠过一抹微笑，“来吧，我们已经很接近了，下面就正中主题吧。”  
“什么主题？”奥斯瓦尔德还在硬撑着。  
“别闹了，企鹅，你在哥谭这么多年，如果不是靠不停出卖别人，你早就死了，”布洛克不耐烦了，因为他开始怕吉姆在外面把车给拆了，“一条信息，换你的命，这笔生意不亏。”  
奥斯瓦尔德不说话了，布洛克分辨不出他这是缄口不言，还是奄奄一息。  
“这样吧，”布洛克瞄了一眼突然离开的吉姆，从枪套里拔出枪来，“我不想这样的。”  
“开枪吧。”奥斯瓦尔德向后仰起脖子，听天由命。  
哈维把枪口插进奥斯瓦尔德腹部的其中一个刀口。奥斯瓦尔德爆发出一声凄厉的惨叫，身体扭曲仿佛痉挛，惨叫之后便只能发出细微而嘶哑的气流声，仿佛把余下的生命都用在了这声哀嚎上。  
刀伤的切口是窄的，而枪口将伤口强行撑开了，布洛克没有留情，因为他看到吉姆不知从哪儿找来了一个撬棍，马上就要走到车门前了。  
“我诅咒你！我发誓！”奥斯瓦尔德的脸皱在一起，硕大的鼻子勾得愈发骇人，“如果我活着，我会找到你，我会毁了你！如果我死了，就永生永世纠缠你！啊——”  
布洛克一边继续将枪管往伤口里塞，一边转动枪口，打断了奥斯瓦尔德的诅咒。吉姆已经把撬棍伸进车门的缝隙里。  
“谜语人，在哪？”布洛克最后一次问。  
吉姆还没能成功地将门打开，但布洛克发誓，修警车的费用，让他一人承担。  
“我会告诉你，我告诉你……”奥斯瓦尔德的双眼已经迷蒙，用气声吐出一个地名后，便晕厥过去。  
同时，吉姆用暴力拆掉了后座的车门。


	7. Chapter 7

唐诊所的手术室并称不上是个手术室，比警局的法医办公室还要局促，昏黄的灯光，难以达到手术所需的亮度。  
吉姆和布洛克并排坐在“手术室”外的破长椅上，布洛克放下电话，对吉姆道：“其实他完全还能再撑一阵子的，对吧？”  
吉姆白了布洛克一眼。他生不起这位搭档的气，但不说明他认可搭档的做法。  
布洛克站起来：“我要去企鹅透露的地点抓谜语人去了，你一起来吗？”  
“我被停职了，记得吗？”吉姆没准备走，“你办完事会回来接我吗？”  
“没门！”布洛克生怕吉姆听不出这个双关，特地强调了一遍，“没门，明白吗？”  
吉姆苦笑着摇了摇头。布洛克走后，他靠在椅背上睡着了，醒来后浑身发冷，一阵一阵地打着寒颤。就在这时门开了，唐医生走出来，把手套扔进一旁的垃圾桶里。  
吉姆站起来，没有问“他怎么样了”这种老套的话。唐医生摘掉口罩，他和吉姆通常印象中的亚洲人长相不同，有着大眼睛和黑皮肤，个子不高，略带口音的英语被他说得温文尔雅。  
“我的助手在进行最后的缝合，”他说，“手术很顺利。但是胎儿已经死亡，你要看一下吗……”  
“看什么？”吉姆刚开始没反应过来，直到唐医生准备回身去拿的时候，他才醒悟，并叫住他，“不用了！千万不要给我看那东西。”  
他对血淋淋的死胎岂止是没兴趣，简直是畏惧。  
“看来你不是那个‘父亲’了？”唐医生似乎等的就是这惊慌失措的反应，他看着吉姆，笑眯眯地问。  
“不是，”吉姆答道，想了一下，补充半句，“不是这一个的。”  
“哦？”唐医生挑起他浓密的黑眉毛，“我记得上一个。那时是半夜，要不是我的一个老病人来找我取子弹，我早就关门睡觉去了。他跑进来，逃着命，被腹痛折磨，一进门就站不起来了。那样子真遭。”  
吉姆无言以对，好在唐医生说起话来平和亲切，没有任何取笑，也没有窥探，不会触及别人的尴尬。  
“我是个记性很差的人，但那个晚上，我记得清清楚楚，”唐医生温和的语调，说起回忆来，像是深夜电视剧的旁白，“给男人做剖宫，别的医生一辈子也遇不上这样的手术。我和病人都遭了挺多罪，说真的，你难以想象。来哥谭之前，他们对我说，在哥谭，什么都可能发生——那晚开始，我相信了。”  
唐医生的助手将奥斯瓦尔德从手术室中推出，奥斯瓦尔德仍在麻醉中，吉姆对他撇去终于软化下来的眼神，他也无法看见。  
不过，唐医生接下来的一番话，就让吉姆好不容易生出的同情和歉疚，马上弥散开去。  
“我对他说，我可以摘除他体内被改造的器官，让他恢复成正常的人，但他坚决拒绝了，他说这是某位敌人给他的礼物，是他的武器，他总有一天做回哥谭之王，到那时，就给我很多钱，让我开一家大医院——我还等着我的大医院呢。”  
吉姆的表情冷下来：“如果一切如他所说，你也许会得到你的大医院，但同时得到的，是更大的麻烦。”  
“我不在乎，”唐医生耸了耸肩，“我是个唐人街的无照医生，我的人生就是个麻烦——你不去看看病人吗？”  
这里的病房自然也是极其简陋。助手给吉姆搬来一把椅子，看上去比刚才那个舒适一点儿，起码有完整的坐垫和靠背。  
吉姆坐下来，看了一眼病床上人的侧影，然后垂下头，开始疯狂地用手蹂躏自己的发根。  
一切仿佛都不能再糟了，吉姆直想从人间蒸发。他知道，在哥谭当警察，这不是件容易的事，但他以为，他起码能够拥有一个家庭，一个普通的家庭。  
阻止吉姆把自己揉秃的，是布洛克打来的电话。“那家伙骗了我，”布洛克骂了一句脏话，“他给的是假地址。”  
吉姆看了一眼病床上的人，无法感到意外。  
“但是卢修斯说他可以解开谜语人留在现场的谜底，只是需要时间，”布洛克在那头说，“我们现在只有指望这个聪明鬼了。你那边怎么样？”  
“他没事，”吉姆揉了揉内眼角，“但还没醒。”  
“那个逃走的小女孩怎么办？我不觉得警局现在有余力找她。”  
“我会解决，”吉姆道，“我来解决。”  
“那就交给你了，哥们。”布洛克和他说定了。  
吉姆在椅子上勉强睡着，他想让自己得到一点休息。当他醒来时，看见奥斯瓦尔德已经醒了，他的头侧向这边，正在微弱的灯光中静静看着自己。  
“你好，老朋友。”见他睁开眼睛，奥斯瓦尔德微微一笑。  
吉姆揉揉眼睛：“现在是什么时候？”  
奥斯瓦尔德看了一眼窗外，那边是漆黑一片：“天黑了已经有大概四个小时了。”  
“你向哈维说了谎。”吉姆沙哑着嗓子。  
奥斯瓦尔德笑了笑：“不问问我感觉如何吗？这样不礼貌吧，吉姆。”  
吉姆瞪了他一眼，接着扭开脸。  
“好吧，我开玩笑的，傻瓜。”奥斯瓦尔德这副亲昵的神态不知是从哪来的，吉姆置之不理。  
“是你帮助谜语人越狱的吗？”见奥斯瓦尔德愿意配合了，吉姆才重新开口。  
“是。”  
“你和他怎么取得联系的？”  
“厨师，我买通了阿卡姆疯人院的厨师，他通过每天的配菜，给爱德传达讯息。爱德最喜欢解谜了。”  
“他在哪儿？”  
“我不能说。”  
吉姆一下从座位上弹起，双手撑在病床的床沿上，加大了音量：“有人死了，奥斯瓦尔德！我不是在和你开玩笑！告诉我爱德华·尼格玛的藏身地点。”  
奥斯瓦尔德又露出了那副默默生气的神态，仿佛吉姆欠了他什么。“找到葛楚，”他说，“找到葛楚，将她带回我身边，我就告诉你怎样找到爱德。”  
吉姆站直，内心动摇了，而他的表情一向隐瞒不住。  
“如果刺伤你的真的是葛楚，那她就应该接受正规的治疗，”吉姆道，“也许送入专业的儿童医疗机构。”  
“我绝不会让你那么做！”奥斯瓦尔德表情凶狠得像正攥着一把匕首，哪怕事实的真相是，他正躺在病床，不得动弹，血管里插着针。  
吉姆仰天长叹，用最低沉和轻微的声音：“奥斯瓦尔德，葛楚她……我的女儿是不是……”  
他准备问了，那个问题。  
“是不是天生的恶魔？”  
“什么？”奥斯瓦尔德难得露出这么真实的意外，“你为什么会这么问？”  
“你说，你说，”吉姆不得不再次揭开噩梦的一角，“小莱不是你杀的。”  
“不是我，”奥斯瓦尔德道，“监控是我提前破坏的，我得到消息——法尔科内的人准备刺杀市长，但只是警告，不会取他性命。我在医院事先布置好，如有必要，就暗杀市长，挑拨市政府和法尔科内的关系。”  
奥斯瓦尔德坦然自己的刺杀计划，却不承认小莱的死与他有关。  
“但汤普金斯医生……吉姆，我从来也没有想过要杀她，我没有杀她的必要，也没到杀她的时候。”  
“什么叫‘没到杀她的时候’？”吉姆依然听不得这种话。  
奥斯瓦尔德垂下眼睑，像是累了，用隐藏在阴影里的一笑来积攒精力。  
“就是……如果她是我和你之间唯一的障碍，那么相信我，我会杀了她的。但她不是，即使没有她，即使我把世界上的其他人都杀光，你也不会来找我，永远都会有第二个，第三个女孩……而比较起大多数女孩，我还挺喜欢小莱医生，所以……”奥斯瓦尔德苦笑，“我真的没有杀她，吉姆。”  
吉姆不去与他对视，但不得不相信了。“我在现场，奥斯瓦尔德，如果不是你教葛楚那样做，那么就是她自己干的，我不明白为什么，小莱对她那么好……”  
“她一定不是故意的！”奥斯瓦尔德辩解，“她喜欢高的地方，一定是小莱医生跟着她走上去，然后不小心掉下去的。”  
“不小心？”吉姆指着奥斯瓦尔德，“你身上的刀口，那也能叫不小心？唐医生取出的那个……未出世就被谋杀的婴儿，也是不小心？”  
奥斯瓦尔德沉痛地摇头：“吉姆，不是你想的那样的。葛楚知道了我的身份，她知道了我才是赐予她生命的人，她错误地以为这个孩子出生后，就会失去我的爱……她误会了，又太冲动，我没有机会向她解释……”  
吉姆听不下去了：“对我来说，这就是恶魔！”  
他打断奥斯瓦尔德：“这就是，我在警局，每天需要对付的那种罪犯！他们都有他们各自的理由，但我知道，他们就是恶魔！只是我怎么也没能想到，我自己的女儿，会成为我最痛恨的那种人。上帝啊！这是什么样的惩罚！”  
奥斯瓦尔德安静了片刻，才缓缓开口：“你的女儿？是我们的女儿，她也是我的女儿，吉姆。我从未奢求上帝赐我一个天使，从我出生起他就没给过我什么好东西，除了我母亲的爱，而就连这个，他最后也夺走了。所以吉姆，不管葛楚在你眼里是什么样的，她是发生在我身上最好的事，我不会允许任何人伤害她。”  
吉姆默默听他说完，向后退去一步，让痛苦挣扎困在内心和灯影里，让他看不出端倪。  
“如果，”吉姆也变成了和奥斯瓦尔德一样的平静口吻，“如果我伤害了她呢？”  
“那么我就会把你对她做过的事，在你身上加倍奉还。”奥斯瓦尔德说话的时候是笑着的，语调轻快，便让这句话无比可信，比他曾做过的所有威胁都要来得更加骇人。


	8. Chapter 8

窗外若有似无的警笛声，逐渐变得不可忽略。唐医生和助手推开门，朝病房里喊：“外面乱起来了，我们得避到地下室去。”  
吉姆走到窗前，向外看了看，哥谭的夜他最为熟悉，此刻正被不正常的光影晃动着空气，他回过头：“你们带着他躲好，我出去看看。”  
“吉姆！”奥斯瓦尔德被两人从病床上扶起来，突然对着吉姆的背影叫道，“我在这里等你。”  
吉姆停顿了一下，然后不知怎么的，尴尬地回过头，冲奥斯瓦尔德点点头，接着冲出门外。  
这里是中华街和老城区的交界处，闪烁的光影和喧闹的打砸声来自于东方的老城，而中华街的居民正在关门闭户，就像对待一场事先预警的飓风。街道上瞬时冷清寂静，吉姆不得不徒步跑向老城区，越向东走，人声就越大、越无序，吉姆也就越发焦急。  
等他到了老城，果不其然，车辆全部拥堵在一起，人们在车外互相责骂，泄愤的喇叭声混在一起，形成精神攻击的武器。暴躁的人抱着流血的头，大意的人刚刚发现财务被窃，而只有偏执的人，还在一遍又一遍地拨打着报警电话，得到一串串永远的忙音。  
“哈维！”吉姆拨开人流，艰难行走，在一家超市门口看见了搭档。布洛克正反扣着一个混混的双手，用超市扎带将他绑在闸门上。看见吉姆，布洛克歪了一下头，大声道：“我知道你正在停职，但恐怕今晚你得回来上班了，伙计。”  
吉姆小跑过去：“这是怎么回事？”  
“法尔科内，”布洛克不忘再往混混的头上来一拳，再扶一扶帽子，“我们接到线报的时候已经迟了，这是某种示威活动，他要让市政府看到，哥谭的警力根本拿他没有办法。”  
“这是法尔科内的人？”吉姆发现这个混混有些眼熟，遂感到哪里不对。  
“这些只是哥谭街角的蛇虫鼠蚁罢了，”布洛克指了指不远处几个被警察制服的现行犯，“看见有热闹，就趁乱出来捞一笔。”  
“那法尔科内呢？”吉姆问。  
“据说是向着韦恩塔去了，”布洛克回答，扔给吉姆一捆扎带，“带上这个，今天手铐不够用。”  
韦恩塔位于钻石区，该区与老城区和中华街相邻，这座哥谭市的标志建筑，被这里的精神病罪犯们视为宝地。连警局都能随便进出的他们，至今却无一人成功登上韦恩塔的楼顶。  
“想必今天法尔科内是要开先例了。”吉姆猜中了黑帮大佬的企图。  
“布鲁斯·韦恩人间蒸发，留下一座空着王位的帝国，这么好的机会，谁不想踩到韦恩集团头上试试呢？”路面上水泄不通，布洛克踏上车前盖，穿过马路，引来一阵怒骂，吉姆跟着踩过，又一阵怒骂。  
他们沿途抓住趁乱打劫的罪犯，用扎带将他们暂时锁住，直到看到真正的法尔科内手下。  
哥谭的地下世界帮派众多，向难管理，法尔科内似乎借着这次市长宣战，对臣服于他的帮派进行了统一和肃清。  
吉姆和布洛克躲在小巷里，认出几张熟悉的面孔，他们有些是警局的常客，有的出于利益关系，给他们当过线人。这些家伙平时奇装异服，发型梳得就像刚从街头游戏机里走出来，现在却套着三件套西装，打着领结，仿佛正在去参演《教父》的路上。  
吉姆想办法让自己藏得更深一些。他了解这些人，当他们一无所有的时候，面对警察，就是一群软蛋，而当他们攀上了法尔科内这样的大佬，尤其是——吉姆简直能从他们衬衫凸起的部分判断那下面藏的是什么枪——尤其是装着真枪实弹的时候，知趣的警察知道该怎么做。  
布洛克比吉姆更知趣，他早就站进巷道深处，在浓重的黑影里压低了帽檐，注视着这一群群服饰统一、路线一致，且异常安静的危险分子们。  
警局的工作有时和急诊室很相似，那些吵吵嚷嚷的，往往不是病情最为紧急的，安静和沉默，才是他们需要害怕的。  
这种小巷的深处是赛琳娜的领地，她悄无声息地从他们脑袋上方落下，抬起一对猫眼：“二十美金换情报，怎么样？”  
“你有什么情报？”吉姆问。  
“法尔科内的目的地。”赛琳娜说。  
布洛克轻声咳嗽：“你这情报有点旧了，我们已经知道他是要去韦恩塔。”  
“那……”赛琳娜转动着大眼睛，似乎正在脑海里搜寻着其他可以卖钱的东西，“那你们知不知道，怎样才能登上韦恩塔的顶层？”  
“撬开韦恩集团高管的保险柜，”布洛克满不在意，“如果是指纹锁，就剁下手指，对法尔科内来说都不算问题。”  
赛琳娜并没有离去，她跟在吉姆和布洛克身边，像一片被风吹过来的叶子。  
他们换了一条路前往韦恩塔，钻石区已经没什么行人了，满地是被抛弃在路边的空车子。这就使得那个在路灯下跑得气喘吁吁的人格外醒目。  
“卢修斯？”布洛克叫住自己的黑人同事，“你怎么会在这里？人手已经少到需要鉴证科出外勤了？”  
“不，不是，”卢修斯停下，大口喘着气，“我，解开了，谜语人的题，就开车过来，可是在前面被堵住……”  
“什么？”布洛克的眼睛一亮，“别说废话了，快告诉我谜底是什么。”  
卢修斯还没有喘平气息，便抬手，指向布洛克头顶的斜上方。吉姆顺着他指的方向看过去，看见夜色中独自灯火辉煌的摩天大楼。  
“韦恩塔，”卢修斯吞了口口水，“谜底就是韦恩塔。”

吉姆眼睁睁地看着法尔科内下车，他身后的黑衣人则压着一个韦恩集团高管，吉姆在电视上见过她，从面相上看绝对是个不好惹的人，但是她现在……高跟鞋已经丢了一只，头发凌乱，一路垂着头，气焰从她身上消失了，连生气都只是残存。  
“法尔科内登上楼顶只是时间问题，”吉姆道，“我们现在要保证人质的安全。”  
“你冲进全副武装的人堆里去救人质啊？好主意，我支持你，去吧！”布洛克又露出了“你说什么蠢话”的表情。  
“如果他们伤害她，该怎么办？”吉姆道。  
“在支援到达之前我们没有别的办法，”布洛克拿起电话，“身后没有特警，我是不会跑去送死的。”  
“谜语人，”卢修斯不忘提醒，“还有谜语人！”  
“对，还有谜语人，”布洛克道，“感谢他们都看中了同一个地方，不用分散我们的警力。”  
“谜语人也有可能伤人。”卢修斯道。  
“如果你不躲着点，他伤的那个人就是你。”布洛克提醒这位聪明人。  
法尔科内已经进入大厦，他的一部分手下留在外面，堵住韦恩塔的几个出入口。  
大楼的灯灭了几个，又亮了几个，像是里面的人从一个房间来到另一个房间。但是很快就不对劲了，灯光在向南的平面上窜动，像在笼中乱飞的萤火虫，又像是中了病毒的电脑屏幕。  
光线的变化惊动了地面上的法尔科内手下，他们抬头，很快便看见这些光点逐渐趋于稳定，在夜空中拼成一个巨大的问号。  
“是尼格玛！”吉姆待不住了，“电力系统控制室在几楼？”  
“134……135？不对，136……”卢修斯无法确定。  
“你不是在这里工作过吗？”布洛克责备地看向他。  
“我又不是在这里当电工！”卢修斯摊手表示这不能怪我。  
“不管是一百多少层，肯定不能飞进去吧？”布洛克道，“等等，难道你能？”  
“你们有人不恐高吗？”赛琳娜突然说，在他们几乎快要忘记她的存在的时候。

吉姆从不认为自己恐高，但是，从距地面一千多英尺的楼顶爬钢丝到韦恩塔，搁谁身上谁都恐高。  
“秘诀就是别看下面。”赛琳娜张开双臂，在他前面的钢丝上走着猫步，而他只能狼狈地用手和脚攀住钢丝，把整个身体掉在上面，一点点往前挪。  
“如果我用力晃，你会不会失去平衡掉下去？”吉姆半开玩笑地说，只不过他的玩笑一向逗不笑女孩子们。  
“我以为你是个绅士呢，戈登警探。”赛琳娜回头看了他一眼，果然没被逗笑。  
“我可不是什么绅士，”吉姆在一千英尺的高空上方进行自省，好分散自己的恐惧，“我做过一些很坏的事，留下很坏的后果。”  
“在我认识的人里，你已经算绅士了。”赛琳娜闲庭信步，与他闲聊。  
“布鲁斯怎么样？”吉姆不得不说，这活儿真累人，“他是个小绅士。”  
“他才不是呢，”赛琳娜用背影表达不屑，“没有人从小父母双亡还能成长成绅士的，如果有，肯定是装出来的。”  
吉姆咧嘴笑了一下：“你为什么帮我们？你会在意韦恩集团受到攻击吗？”  
“一百美金，”赛琳娜很快地说，“事成之后你们要给我一百美金。”  
“我以为我们说好了是二十。”  
“现在不是了，”赛琳娜的声音听起来，像是终于被逗乐了，“在半空中还价，你是赢不了我的。”


	9. Chapter 9

赛琳娜蹲在窗沿上，撬开窗户，灵巧地落进韦恩大楼里。吉姆可就要惨得多，他丑态百出地挪到窗台上方，然后用脚去够窗框，磨蹭了半天，差点抽筋，才算是安全落地。  
“这是94层，”赛琳娜已经去看了层数回来，“我帮你按了电梯，你最好快点。”  
吉姆不得不手忙脚乱地追赶赛琳娜，到了电梯口，他还在上气不接下气，电梯门打开，露出三个穿西服的黑手党，与外面的吉姆和赛琳娜大眼瞪小眼。  
吉姆不得不在黑手党慌忙拔枪前扑进去，先打晕一个，然后用晕倒人的枪打中另一个抽出枪指着他的人的大腿。赛琳娜先是躲在墙边，往里看了一下，然后从口袋里掏出工具，开始撬电梯的面板。  
吉姆与第三个人僵持不下之时，赛琳娜帮着绊倒了他，然后把吉姆往电梯外拖。  
电梯门开始合上，吉姆给了对手一脚，把他踹远些，自己也站不稳倒在地上，一翻身爬出电梯。  
两扇铁门从中关紧，吉姆听见里面几声枪响，开始从肺底往里吸气——再多几秒钟，他就要断气了。  
赛琳娜再次确认了一下面板：“这应该能把他们困在里面一阵子。”  
“除非他们联系上外面的人，”吉姆突然想起，“你偷走他们的手机没有？”  
赛琳娜的表情突然呆滞了：“在那个关头？谁还有空？”  
吉姆不得不放弃这片刻的休息，从地上爬起来：“那我们可得抓紧时间了。”  
另一架电梯到了，他们这回先躲起来，赛琳娜伸头看了一下：“安全！”  
吉姆的大脑还在因为缺氧而一阵一阵发晕：“我有种不祥的预感。”  
“那也别说出来。”赛琳娜郁闷地按下按钮。  
控制室不在134，也不在135，更不在136层，而是128，卢修斯的记忆不甚准确，害得吉姆和赛琳娜一通好找。  
待他冲进控制室，那里面早已没有谜语人。控制台上躺着一只白信封，信封上标志性的绿色问号，让吉姆忍不住骂：“操。”  
赛琳娜捡起信封，打开，从里面拿出一张纸来，纸上画着一些杂乱的字母和符号。  
“这是啥啊？”她问。  
“谜语，还能是什么，”吉姆道，“你把这个拿回去，交给卢修斯，他能解开。”  
“你呢？”  
“我再在这附近搜寻一下，法尔科内封锁了这栋大楼，他逃不出去——除非他也像我们一样爬钢丝。”  
“你就不怕法尔科内抓到你？”  
“法尔科内不会杀我，”吉姆看了一下赛琳娜猫一样的大眼睛，欲言又止，“好了，别耽误时间了，否则我拒绝支付你的一百美金。”  
赛琳娜耸耸肩：“好吧，把这个送到之后，我就走了，如果你的搭档拒绝支付我现金，我就去警局找你要钱。”  
吉姆点点头，没提他停职的事。  
赛琳娜走后，吉姆环视了一圈，拉过一把椅子，坐下了。他没有骗赛琳娜，他是准备找谜语人的，但是怎么找，他有他的办法。  
果不其然，才刚喘口气，法尔科内的手下就到了。

法尔科内站在城市的顶端，哥谭最高建筑的海拔，加上子夜的风，让刚登上楼顶的吉姆打了一个寒战。  
法尔科内厚重的大衣压得住寒气，他缓缓转过身，道：“你们为什么要挑今天来捣乱？”  
在他身后，吉姆看到三个挂着彩的人，对他怒目而视。正是他在电梯里打过的那几个。  
“为了工作。”吉姆简短地回答。  
“如果换了其他人，你知道我会怎么处置，”法尔科内慢悠悠地说，“我会把你交给他们，任凭他们发落。”  
他指了指身后那三个，弄得他们跃跃欲试，刚迈向前一步，就被法尔科内拦了回去：“但是你，戈登，你知道我总会看在你父亲的面子上，放你一马。”  
“我也曾经看在他的面子上放过你一马。”也许是吉姆的口气不够尊重，他被身后的黑手党用枪顶了一下腰窝。  
法尔科内缓缓道：“如果你来是为了谜语人，我已经替你把他抓住了，而且我还可以把他交给你。”  
吉姆瞥见了夜色中那一抹绿西装，果然和他猜测得差不多，法尔科内心细如发，不会不派人去查明灯光变化的原因，而谜语人只是脑力过人，论体力，压根不是这些人的对手。  
“把他带走，就当你们今晚没有来过这里。”法尔科内道。  
“不，”吉姆加大音量，“我要把她也带走！”  
他指的是那位高管。  
“你根本没有立场要求这么多。”法尔科内皱了皱眉。  
“法尔科内！你已经登上韦恩塔顶了，她对你已经没用了，”吉姆试图说服对方，“你是哥谭之王，韦恩集团也被你踩在脚下！让她走吧！”  
“我可不是某些无知而幼稚的企鹅，吉姆。”法尔科内冷冽的眼神让吉姆瞬间闭嘴，几乎要怀疑他是不是知道了什么。  
“我不会因什么‘哥谭之王’的称号而沾沾自喜，哥谭需要的也不是王，”法尔科内挥挥手，“是破坏。”  
“特警很快就会赶到，你的乌合之众不是他们的对手，该撤退了，法尔科内。”吉姆道。  
法尔科内微笑，好像吉姆在明知故问。“特警也不能奈我何，你会发现，他们就像从夜视镜里屏蔽了我一样，对我视而不见。牺牲者的直接责任人是凶手，而最终该得到追究的，是权威者，能力不足以掌控局面的权威者。”  
“哦，得了吧！”吉姆受不了了，“如果你要竞争权威，就到市长家里去和他一对一决斗，不要牵扯无辜的人！”  
“‘权威’与‘私下解决’是相矛盾的概念，”法尔科内看着他，想在看着什么滑稽的人，“瞧瞧你在说什么呢，孩子。”  
吉姆看到那位女高管被蒙起眼睛，一步步推向平台边缘。  
“不，不，法尔科内，住手！”吉姆的痛苦来得如此鲜明，鲜明到即使是他也明白，真正折磨着他的灵魂的，不是一个无辜市民的生死，而是从高空坠下的小莱，这一无边噩梦。  
遥远的地面上，闪起警车顶灯的炫光，吉姆可以想见，全副武装的特警控制住楼下的黑帮，正在向这里攀登。  
法尔科内没准已经买通了他们每个人，或用他们亲人的安危要挟着他们，他的一些手下，也许免不了牢狱之灾，可他却能够大摇大摆地走出去，继续主宰哥谭的地下世界。这些事实足以让一个踌躇满志的市长受挫，就像曾经傲骨挺拔的吉姆，沦为如今的颓丧模样。  
法尔科内说的对，权威之争必有牺牲，而且是公开的、可见的牺牲。  
“那个……请问，我可以插句话吗？”谜语人促狭地开口，似是要给故事加上一个新的转折。  
“不可以。”吉姆回答。他弓身向后狠踹，经过刚才被顶，他知道身后的枪大概在什么位置，不用回头就夺过手枪，先向后一枪放倒身后的人，然后两枪解决一左一右压着高管的黑帮，在所有人反应过来之前，把枪指向法尔科内。  
现在，每一个枪口都对准了他，吉姆不动，他们得不到法尔科内的命令，也不动。  
谜语人趁乱，悄悄地溜走了——吉姆看见了，但顾不上管他。  
“都不许动！放下武器！”特警爆开顶楼的铁门，涌入楼顶，将所有黑帮缴械带走。虽然吉姆很清楚，一小时后，法尔科内就会像什么都没发生过一样，走出警局。  
吉姆走向全身僵硬的女高管，为她解下蒙面的布：“夫人，你还好吗？”  
她看着吉姆，身体无限向内缩起，犹自喘息着，说不出话。  
“我扶您下去，夫人。”吉姆扶住她的胳膊，特警从他们身后退去。  
“我，我走不了路。”女高管一离开危险区域，便瘫倒，仰头对着没有星星的夜空，大口呼气。  
吉姆见过不少次这种情况，这些受害者需要心理疏导，但往往会痊愈的。  
“您能……您能倒杯水给我吗？”她问。  
吉姆看看周围，已经没有其他人了。“当然可以。”他说。  
他离开屋顶，到楼下找到一间办公室，从饮水机里摸出纸杯，然后接上满满一杯。他走出几步，想了想，又回来，拿出第二个杯子，也接满水。  
吉姆双手端着水，回到楼顶，女人已经不在那里了。他没怎么费力寻找，很快便看见，大楼的边缘，站着一个小小身影。  
“葛楚？”说不惊讶，那是骗人的，“你是怎么上来的？”  
葛楚没有回答这个问题，而是在强调另一件事：“她掉下去了。”  
吉姆小心地蹲下身，把水杯放到一边。  
“什么叫‘她掉下去了’？”  
“她掉下去了，”葛楚往外走了半步，“就像这样。”  
“葛楚！你不能往那边走。”吉姆紧张地大喊，几乎是本能的。如果再让他目睹一次坠楼的惨剧，他恐怕会发疯。  
“为什么？”女孩的眼睛在黑暗里闪烁。  
“因为那样就会掉下去。”吉姆道。  
“她掉下去了，”葛楚道，“小莱阿姨也掉下去了，她们在空气中行走，我喜欢看人在空气中行走。”  
“是你推她们下去的。”吉姆沉下嗓音。  
葛楚看着楼下：“我只是让她们站不稳。”  
“那么奥斯瓦尔德叔叔呢？”吉姆道，“你为什么要伤害他？”  
“他不是我的叔叔，”葛楚的语调似有变换，带上些许感情色彩，“他是我妈妈，你是我爸爸。”  
吉姆没有否认：“他爱你，你不能伤害爱你的人。”  
“我不知道，”葛楚叹了口气，吉姆以为自己听错了，四岁的小孩不会这样叹气，“但我喜欢看他受伤的样子。”  
“你需要帮助，葛楚，到爸爸这里来，好吗？”吉姆伸出手。  
“爸爸，”葛楚好像在反复思考这个词，“你爱我吗，爸爸？”  
“当然。”  
“你爱妈妈吗？”  
“当然。”吉姆干脆地肯定，不论真假。  
“相亲相爱的人应该怎么做？”葛楚问。  
吉姆有点被噎住了，倒不是他不知道该怎么回答，而是，在明知道的情况下，看看他们都做了什么？  
“我们应该生活在一起，”吉姆想了想，温柔地说，“我会……送你去幼儿园……小学，中学，在接你回来的路上拐到快餐店，买来垃圾食品和你偷偷吃，你承诺不告诉妈妈；你会告诉你的同学你爸爸是警察，你以为他们羡慕你，而他们暗地嘲笑你，可这不重要。奥斯瓦尔德会……我不知道，我觉得他会威胁那些欺负你的孩子，把他们整得很惨，然后装作一切与他无关，做好饭等你回家。休息日我们可以去公园，你和你妈妈的皮肤对阳光过敏，我们可以找个阴凉的地方，吃冰淇淋。我和奥斯瓦尔德将永远争吵，但这改变不了我们都爱你的事实。”  
葛楚认真地听他讲话，连眼睛都忘记眨，她向吉姆走来，吉姆张开怀抱，她搂住吉姆的脖子，吉姆抱紧了她，然后一枪打掉了她大半个脑袋。

吉姆浑身沾满血浆，还有脑组织，夤夜之中游走，像儿童恐怖故事中的恶鬼，最终回到中华街，唐诊所。  
推开门，奥斯瓦尔德果然在等着，他已等了整晚。  
“吉姆！”他还不太能走路，但依然冲上来，抱住吉姆，不弃嫌那些肮脏的血浆。  
吉姆把手放在奥斯瓦尔德的后腰上，将他拉近，相触的体温让他感到些许安慰。  
这一刻，哥谭万籁俱寂，法尔科内还没有展开对他的制裁，他残忍枪杀女孩的监控录像尚未流出，不知真相的奥斯瓦尔德依然爱着他，简直就是吉姆·戈登从此刻开始，接下来的人生里，最好的时候。


End file.
